Take A BreathTake A Chance
by penguinrockstars
Summary: Camdyn hasn't had luck with guys.She meets Embry, and he starts following her.She doesn't want him to follow her around, but she's too scared to tell him.And when she does have the courage,she falls in love with him, and she doesn't want him to leave her.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! So this is my Twilight story. I was really bored in math class, and started day dreaming, and this is the story that I came up with. So I wrote down some stuff, and turned it into a story. I hope that you read it and I hope that you like it.

Prologue/Chapter 1

I've always had bad luck with guys. Always. I've always fallen for the wrong guys. Had the wrong guys fall for me. They were always jerks, and always treated me badly. I've been cheated on and lied to. I've been told harsh things. I figure that it runs in the family because my mom has the same problem that I do. My dad left me and my mom for a 24 year old, blond bimbo. But I'm not supposed to call her that. Even though my mom does. Where`s the justice in that?

So my mom, who decided that we need a change of pace, decided that we were going to move. Yep, move. My mom said that we were going to move to La Push, Washington. La Push, as in a place that I've never been to and never heard of. I asked my mom if we were even Native, and she said yes. Although you wouldn't be able to tell with me.

I was pale or as my mom loves to call it 'fair skinned'. It really sucked because my dad was Italian and my mom was Quilette. And they were both really tan. But then I was pale. My dad had deep hazel eyes, and my mom had dark brown eyes. I had neither. My eyes changed colours. Not drastically, but they went from greys to green's and from greens to blues and back again. It was actually quite cool. Well at least I thought so. But not the people at my school. They were all tan, and we 'perfect'. Which brings me to another point.

The people at my school, they were all tall, thin, and athletic. I was short, curvy, and was clumsy. I wasn't super clumsy. But just enough for me to never make a sports team. Plus all the people at my school thought that whoever had blond hair, like me, was to be popular and either play a sport, or be a cheerleader. But just because I had blond hair, doesn't mean that I HAD to be a cheerleader, or play on a sports team.

Anyway, needless to say, I was glad to be packing up and moving. i didn't fit in there. that school was too into cliques, and that drove me crazy. My mom was happy to move back to La Push. She missed it there, I could tell. I didn't even remember it there. I had no idea what it was like. My mom said that she had tons of memories of me, my dad and her, actually getting along. I didn't really know what went wrong with my mom and my dad. They fought a lot, and once or twice I thought that it was about me. I didn't know though. That was when I was 6. And now I'm 16. And getting ready to move to La Push.

I was excited. I had all my stuff packed, and I was all done everything, even before my mom. I was so excited that every once in a while, I would ask my mom when we were leaving.

"Camdyn! Finally! We are leaving right now!"I screamed in excitement, and ran for the car. i hopped into the front seat and cranked up the radio. I started singing out loud when my favourite Paramore song came on. A couple seconds later, my mom walked out of our 'old' house. She got into the car and we FINALLY left. I looked back once, and then promised myself that no matter what, I wouldn't look back anymore. I was looking forward to a new life in La Push.

"Mom?" i turned in my seat to face her. She turned to look at me and smile. I saw her dark skin, and her deep brown eyes, and I frowned slightly. I didn't get it. I don't have the tan coloured skin that my parents have. I don't have the brown curly hair that my dad has. I don't have the long, black hair that my mom has. No instead I have long dirty/golden blond hair. I looked nothing like my mom or my dad. But that's just my opinion.

"Well sweetie, I knew a lot of people there. But they might not recognize me." I nodded and turned my attention back to the road. We only had an estimated 14 more hours to that was just my personal guess. However we did have to travel from northern Ontario, Canada. Hamilton to be exact. So it might be 14 hours. Oh well, I just couldn't wait until we got there.


	2. Chapter 2

hey guys. Here is the second chapter. i hope that you guys like it as much as the first. This is my first Twilight fic, so I hope that it's good. I hope that you guys review for the second chapter.

disclaimer: I own nothing. Stephanie Meyer owns everything except for Camdyn and her mom, and Patrick.

Take A Breath...Take A Chance Chapter 2: The Dream and the mystery men

I stared out at the road for a while. We had just gotten back on the road after my mom, had to pee, because she HAD to have four coffee's. I told her not to drink that many. But did she listen? Nope. But oh well. I would've done the same thing. The important thing is that we are back on the road.

"Mom? Where is our house going to be?" My mom turned to look at me,and I noticed, that her deep, chocolate brown eyes shone. My mom was really happy. Finally my mom would be happy again. Ever since my dad left, my mom wanted to go back to La Push. She was happier there. But she wanted to wait until I was old enough. And I'm old enough.

"Awww. Cammie, you're going to love it. It's a big, beautiful, two storey house. It has a big backyard, and you can see the forest. It has a huge kitchen, and god sized bedrooms. It's an amazing house Cammie. We had some good memories there Cammie." I smiled and nodded. I loved my mom when she was happy. She was so beautiful. She had the long 'Quilette' hair, and beautiful eyes. She had an amazing 'make your heart melt smile'. She was just all around pretty. But my dad couldn't see that. He didn't appreciate my mom, like she needed to be.

"Cammie, are you thinking about your dad again?" I crossed my arms over my chest and nodded. My mom sighed,and reached over and grabbed my hand.

"Cammie, not all men are like your father. There are some out there, that WILL treat you like a princess. You just got to keep your heart open,and ready for it." I nodded, but kept the frown on my face. I was never going to fall in love. Guys were heart breakers. They got what they wanted and left. I wasn't going to fall in 'love' and get my heart broken like my mom. I wasn't going to let some guy ruin my life.

"Cammie, you look tired. Maybe you should get some sleep." I nodded and rested my head against the pillow. My mom kissed my forehead,and then wished me a good nights sleep. I smiled and slowly drifted off to sleep.

___**Dream**___

_I slowly walked into the forest. There was fog all around me. I kept taking steps forward, but it seemed like I wasn't in control. I heard nosies coming from the trees. There were no sounds coming from animals, but it did sound like someone running. I looked around and saw no one there. I quickly started walking faster hoping to find my way out of here. I started running faster, my heart pounding. I felt a rush of cold wind, and I pulled my jacket closer to my body. I looked behind me and saw nothing. I looked back and saw nothing. I then felt a chill run up my spine. I heard my footsteps slamming on the ground as I ran. _

_And then suddenly, I felt as if I was pulled back. I looked around and saw no one. I gulped and pulled my jacket tighter and tried to move. But every time that I would try, I wouldn't be able to move. I looked around again, but saw nothing. I felt another cold chill run down my spine. I pulled my jacket up to my neck, and stayed silent. I heard leaves crunching under footsteps, and I froze. I gulped, and then felt the chill, more intensely. _

_I froze as I felt cold fingertips touch my cheek. I clamped my eyes shut, and shuddered. The fingers were so cold. I heard the person waling around me. I kept my eyes closed, until I felt something cold pressed against my cheek. I opened my eyes, to see that the cold object that was touching my cheek was gone. I turned to my left and no one was there. _

_I slowly turned to the right, and was met by blood red eyes. I opened my mouth, to try and scream, but nothing was coming out. I knew that that couldn't be a person, but I didn't know what else it could be. I saw the...thing step closer and I took a step back. I kept taking steps backwards until my back was against a tree. I saw the thing come closer, smirking with each step that he took. He finally stood right in front of me. He kept coming closer until our bodies were touching. His fingers touched my neck and he turned it to the side. I shuddered as he touched my neck. _

_"I'm a vampire. But I'm sure that you figured that out by now." I couldn't move. i was frozen. I just stood there silent, waiting for something to happen. _

_"I'm Patrick. And you must be the lovely Camdyn. Oh he was right. You are a beauty." I stared up at him frightened. He looked down at me and smiled widely,and evilly._

_"H-how do you k-know m-me?" Patrick smirked and leaned down down. He got very close to my lips._

_"You drive me crazy." I gulped and Patrick smirked even more. He bent his head to my neck, and at first I thought that he was going to bite me. But then he did something unexpected. His nose touched my neck and he breathed deeply. He exhaled, and then lick my neck._

_"Camdyn, Camdyn, Camdyn. How am i ever supposed to wait for you to be ready for me, if you're blood smells so good. I won't be able to control myself. And that would be a shame." I stared up at him, terror in my eyes. He looked at me and tilted his head, as if I was his prey. I gulped and then heard a howl deeper in the forest. Patrick looked up and sighed. He looked back down at me, and leaned down again. He put his nose to my neck again._

_"Oh sweet Camdyn, if only the wolf didn't have to be so protective, then I would've had a little more time." I didn't know what was going to happen. but I had a feeling that it wasn't going to be good. Patrick, smiled and then leaned down so that our lips were almost touching._

_"I'll be back for you Camdyn. After all, you are my singer." I saw Patrick smirk, and the next thing I knew, he was gone again. I took a deep breath,and tried to calm myself down. I fell to the ground, and tried to process what had just happened. I sighed, and heard some rustling. I froze. What if that was another vampire. I stood up, and got ready to run. I heard the rustling get louder, so I ran. I heard the sound of running footsteps behind me, and I got frightened again. I didn't watch where I was going,and tripped over a root. i was about to go flying, when I fell to the ground with a thump. _

_I looked around and saw a HUGE wolf sitting beside me. I screamed and tried to get away from it. The wolf only came closer and started whining. I crawled backwards as the wolf's whine's became more desperate. I rested my head on my knees, and starting crying. I didn't want to get eaten. I closed my eyes and saw nothing. I opened my eyes, and saw a man sitting where the wolf was before._

_"Please don't be afraid of me." I moved backwards even more. Where was the giant wolf? Who was this man?_

_"I'm here to protect you." I stared at him, and felt tears come to my eyes. Why did the whole world hate me, and want me to go crazy?_

_"The wolf that you seen before, that was me." I stared at him in shock. He was a werewolf?_

_"And before you ask, no I don't change into a werewolf like all of the other stupid stories and 'legends' say. I change when i get angry, or when I'm trying to protect someone." Well that answered that question. But why me?_

_"W-why are you h-here to p-protect m-me?" The man looked at me and then looked away._

_"It's a long story Camdyn. But I am here to protect me. You are my life Camdyn." I stared at him in awe, and wonder._

_"What's your name?" He looked at me, and i noticed his rich, deep, chocolate brown eyes, and his black hair, and tan skin._

_"I'm..."_

_____**End Dream**____

I woke up with a start. I saw my mom looking at me, smiling widely. We were still driving. Yay. My mom pointed to a sign, and I squinted to read it. 'Welcome To La Push'. Well at least we were finally here.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Sorry for the delay. I'm studying for final exams. Anyway so here is another chapter. I hope that you guys review!

**Disclaimer**: i only own Camdyn and her mom. that's it.

Chapter 3: Welcome to your new home

I watched as we passed houses and I had to stare in awe. These houses were actually really pretty. They were wayyyyyy better than the houses in Hamilton. I smiled as I saw some little kids playing in their yards. Man, they were so tan. I was so pale. Like that's not fair. My mom's Quilette, and yet, I'm not tan like her. I sighed and looked out the window again, and some guys caught my attention. I did a double take and blushed. There was 4 guys that were shirtless. They were all ripped. There weren't any guys like that back in Hamilton. None. Nada. Zip. Zilch.

"Niki. Pull your eyes away from the shirtless men. They are probably way to old for you anyway." I nodded and tore my eyes away. They did look pretty old. I sighed and looked back to the road. My mom took turns after turns after turns. and FINALLY we were there. My mom stopped the car, and I hopped out. I ran into the house ignoring the way the house looks and ran towards the bathroom. I quickly went pee, and then flushed the toilet and washed my hands. I quickly ran back outside, to see my mom lifting boxes out of the car. I waited until she got the box that she had in her hands, on the ground and then she turned her attention towards me.

"Sweetie, I don't want you to protest when I say this..." I nodded and my mom smiled.

"Well Cammie, you're now 16, and I think that you should get to have the master bedroom. I am fine without the master bedroom, but I think that you need it." I stared at my mom and shook my head, but she smiled and said that that was that. So I couldn't try arguing. I sighed and grabbed stuff out of the car and started carrying it in the house. I set the boxes in the front entry way and looked around. I actually payed attention to what everything looked like this time.

To the right of me was the staircase, and a closet in front of the staircase. The stairs were a peach/white colour, and then walls of the entry way was a brown. The colour was actually pretty nice, however my mom would want to change the colour most definitely.

"Cammie? Can you take your things up to your room and start getting your room set up please?" I yelled a yeah and grabbed a box of mine. I started up the stairs, and was almost up to the top when my foot slipped. I tried to grab the railing, but missed. I surely thought that I was going to fall, but at the last minute, I put my foot down and gained back my balance. I quickly ran up the remaining stairs and stopped. I got to the top of the stairs and glared down at them. I stuck out my tongue and the stairs and kept walking. I wasn't watching where I was going and tripped over something lying on the floor. I fell down and the box that i was holding flew up. I winced,and shut my eyes tightly fearing that it would be full of breakables. I opened my eyes to see some of my clothes scattered everywhere. I rolled my eyes and cursed my clumsiness. I quickly picked up my clothes, put them back in the box and walked, carefully, to my room.

I opened my door and gasped. I walked in and smiled widely. There was a huge closet, and window with a balcony, a bathroom, and a big book shelf. I dropped the box, and decided to walk into the bathroom. I opened the door and smiled. The walls were a light blue. The counter was a marble counter, and there were two sinks. I looked over to see that the bathtub was a shower and a tub. I smiled and left the bathroom to look at my room again.

I walked back into my room and went straight to the balcony. I opened the balcony doors and walked out onto the balcony. I looked out and smiled. I loved the view. I could see the forest, which coincidentally the edge of the forest was only 10 metres away from my house. But to get to the beach would probably take me a while since I had no idea where I was going. I sighed and looked up. I smiled when I saw that i could easily sit on the roof. I looked back out into the forest and sighed.

I sat there for a while just thinking to myself when I saw a blur pass through the forest. I stood straight up, and tried looking further. I squinted a little, trying to see the thing. Suddenly I jumped back when I saw deep brown eyes staring at me. They were at the edge of the forest, but I could see them clearly. I tried seeing what it was then realised that it was a wolf. A very big wolf. The wolf started walking towards me, when suddenly there was a howl in the distance. The wolf tilted it's head to the side and whined a little, before turning around and running back into the forest. I stared at the part where the giant wolf was and decided that I was dreaming.

"Cammie! I want you to come and meet someone!" I jumped and then clutched my now rapidly beating heart. My mom scared the crap out of me. I turned around and walked out of my room, and downstairs. I heard laughing downstairs and proceeded with caution.

"Oh there she is. Come here Camdyn." I nodded and walked closer to my mom. I was afraid of the man/person in front of me. He was HUGE!! He was at least 6'5, and he had HUGE arms! He had black hair and brown eyes. Kinda like the brown eyes that the wolf had, but not. The wolf's eyes were special. They were so deep. They were amazing.

"Camdyn. This is Sam." I smiled and waved but shied away from him. he was very intimidating.

"And this is his fiance Emily." I smiled and waved and then frowned. She was beautiful. She had three scars on the right side of her face. But she was still beautiful despite that. I sighed and looked down. I heard my mom, Sam and Emily talking about something, but I made my quick escape. I was excited to be in La Push, but now I can clearly see that I'll stand out. Me with my pale skin, my blond hair, my changing eye colours.

I walked up to my room, and climbed into my bed. My bed, thankfully was delivered earlier on. The movers had my blankets and sheets on there cause they said that it would be a hassle if they took them off. Worked out for me, so I'm happy. I laid down on my bed, under my blankets and went to sleep.

**Dream**

_I was walking through the forest down a beaten path. It was sunny out, and everything was bright. I smiled and took in a deep breath of fresh air. I loved the forest. I started walking a little slower enjoying the scenery when I heard a twig snap. I thought nothing of it, and then I was pinned to a tree. I inhaled deeply and was met by blood red eyes. The vampire stared at me with amusement, and then pressed his nose to my neck and inhaled._

_"Your blood must have gotten sweeter. It drives me crazy!" I felt my heart beat faster, and the vampire smirked and let out a cold, chuckle._

_"Oh how amusing. Is the little girl scared?" I nodded and the vampire moved closer. He was going to say something, when I heard a snarl. We both turned and saw a giant wolf standing there growling and snarling. The vampire looked at the wolf and glared at him. Then he disappeared. Once the wolf knew that it was safe, he trotted over. I saw the wolf walk past me and behind a tree. I saw a guy walk over and sit down in front of me._

_"Camdyn, why must you go and get yourself into trouble so much?" I stared at the guy confused and then I sat straight up._

_"You! You're the wolf that I saw in my dream, and then by my house!" The guy nodded and I smiled._

_"Yeah. That's me. But hey I'm just trying to protect you. And watch over you. I mean you are my life now Camdyn." I stared at the guy and looked down and blushed._

_"I was wondering if I could know your name now?" The guy nodded and smiled brightly._

_"Anything for my imprint." i smiled and then got a little confused by imprint but shrugged it off. The guy stood up and pulled me up with him._

_"I'm Embry." I smiled and shook his hand when he offered it._

_"Embry." Embry smiled extremely happy for some odd reason._

**End Dream**


	4. Chapter 4

hey guys. Sorry that i haven't updated for so long. But i've been getting writers block. So I had to think about what to write for this story. I hope you like it.

Take A Breath, Take A Chance chapter 4

I woke up with a start. I now knew the guys name. And I had found out that I'm his imprint. I don't know what an imprint is. I didn't know what that dream meant. I had a feeling that I wouldn't know what that dream means until I find out what an imprint is. And the vampire. He said that I was his singer. I got confused about that. What was he talking about? Me being his singer? It made no sense at all.

"Camdyn! Get your lazy butt out of bed! We have visitors!" I rolled my eyes and got out of my bed. I looked down at my pj's and decided that I should change. I quickly pulled on some jeans and a light grey sweater and walked downstairs. I rubbed my eyes a little, and heard some laughing. I slowly walked downstairs, and almost fell. There downstairs was one of the HUGEST guys I have EVER seen! He was super tall, seriously he was like 6"7. And he had the Quilette copper skin, like my mom, and he cropped black hair, and he was VERY muscular. He was ripped. And then I saw the girl and almost cried. She was extremely pretty. She had long black hair that was straight, and the typical copper skin, and the brown eyes. But what was the most shocking, was the scars. She had three long scars on the right side of her face and one scar reaching down her arm. Needless to say, she was still extremely pretty. Seriously what is with these people?

Anyway, I stared at the guy, mostly in fear, trying to move back up the stairs. But of course me being the clumsy person I am, tripped and landed right on my butt. My mom, and the two strangers turned to look at me, sitting on the stairs.

"Cammie! There you are! Sweetie, why are you sitting on the stairs?" I just blinked not saying anything. I slowly got up and slowly walked towards my mom. I stood beside her and looked at the two people.

"Camdyn, this is Sam Uley and his fiance Emily Young. I used to babysit Sam when he was younger." I nodded and tried not to cower in fear, but unfortunately, it wasn't working. I looked at Emily and she walked over and hugged me. I skeptically hugged back.

"Hi Camdyn. So I hear that you start school tomorrow at La Push High." I nodded and Emily smiled, and motioned Sam to come over. Sam acme over and then hugged me. I felt like I was going to die. He practically squeezed the life out of me.

"You're gonna be in the same class as Embry and Quil." My head shot up at the name Embry, and I looked at Sam oddly.

"Embry?" Sam nodded and I looked at my mom, she was beaming and I could just see her picturing something.

"Hey Camdyn, why don't' you come over to our house. That way you can meet everybody." I looked at my mom begging that she wouldn't let me go. Sam scared me. But of course my mother wanted me to be more social so she said yes. Emily and Sam smiled and they said a goodbye, and I quickly followed them to Emily's house. Along the way, they were pointing out other people's houses.

"There's Jacob's and Billy Black's house. And there's Quil's. And Jared's." I nodded and kept walking. I took in my surroundings and noticed that everything was very green. I loved it. I really honestly loved the forest. I noticed that we stopped in front of a nice, big house. Emily and Sam walked in and I stayed behind a bit. A second later Emily appeared and motioned me to come in. I stepped inside and regretted it. I saw many massively huge guys in the house. I noticed that Sam was the biggest. But still they were huge. Everyone stopped to look at me and I felt very shy at the moment.

"Everyone this is Camdyn." I waved and smiled shyly. I saw one girl smiled brightly, as if knowing something that I didn't.

"Camdyn, that is Jacob, Paul, Jared, Kim, Quil, Seth, Leah..." I stopped to look at everyone and smiled.

"And there's Embry." I snapped my head up and looked around, and spotted Embry. He was staring at me, he didn't blink. Just stared. Embry was tall as well. Very tall. He was muscular but not as muscular as the other guys. He had the copper skin and the dark hair. But what caught me the most was the deep brown eyes. Embry had amazing brown eyes. I stared back and started blushing. He was looking at me intensely. It was kinda scary.

"GO EMBRY!" I looked over to see Quil, I think it was congratulating Embry. I looked over to Embry to see that he was smiling widely, but not paying any attention to Quil. He was still staring at me. I blinked and then got attacked by some girl hugging me.

"Hi. I'm Kim. I'm Jared's girlfriend. It's so nice to have another girl around here." I nodded and then looked over at Leah. Leah was glaring at me and I quickly looked away. I saw Kim looking at me and then she looked back and rolled her eyes.

"Camdyn, don't worry about Leah. She's like that a lot." I nodded and then Kim dragged me into the living room where most people were. I looked around and then felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked over to see Embry standing right beside me and I jumped.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." I nodded and then took a deep breath. Now that i know who Embry was, I just needed to know what imprinting was. Maybe I should ask. I looked around and saw that most of the guys were in the room. Maybe I should ask Embry. I turned to look at Embry and he was smiling widely, and I blushed.

"Embry? Can I ask you something?" Embry nodded and I smiled. I looked at him and his eyes were shining.

"What's imprinting?" Everyone went silent and stared at me. Leah and Paul started glaring at me, and i tried shrinking away. Embry looked at me wide eyed and Sam came up to me looking shocked.

"How do you know about imprinting?" I looked at everyone and took a deep breath.

"I had a dream and this thing was following me, and he told me that he was a vampire. And then he smelled my blood and I thought that he was about to bite me, but then he heard a wolf howl and he had to go and this giant wolf appeared out of nowhere. And then I got scared and ran away and then it followed me and then turned into a guy and then that guy said that i didn't have to worry because I was his life and that he's always protect me. And then I had another dream where the same vampire came back and this time he corned me and was about to bite me when the same werewolf came and rescued me and I asked him what his name was and he said that he would tell me because I was his imprint and then he said that his name was Embry." I stared at everyone, as they were silent.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys. Here is another chapter. I'm sorry that this one is shorter than the rest. But I hope that you like it. Thanks to you guys that reviewed. I really appreciate it and I hope that you guys like this chapter too. Anyway Enjoy!

Take A Breath, Take A Chance

**Camdyn's POV**

It's freaky when people stare at you. It's even freakier when a whole bunch of werewolves stare at you. Everyone was staring at me. I felt very intimidated. I wanted to slowly sneak away, but I couldn't. Sam looked at me in shock and it looked like he was concentrating very hard.

"Camdyn, where did you say your father was from?" I looked at Sam and started getting very nervous. Embry grabbed me hand and squeezed it.

"My dad's from Italy. Well Venice to be more exact." Sam looked at me and then scratched his head.

"You have no vampire blood in you, do you?" My mouth dropped and I started laughing. Me a vampire? That's funny.

"Are you serious? You're kidding right? Me a vampire? That's funny." I looked around and no one was laughing. I stopped laughing and got a serious look on my face.

"You're serious?" Sam nodded and I shook my head. I was NOT a vampire. it was just a dream that's all nothing more.

"Camdyn, the reason why we think that you're a vampire is because you can see the future. You saw the vampire that was attacking you in your dream. You saw Embry, and he told you that he imprinted on you, and none of that had happened until today." I shook my head again and took a step backwards.

"No. I'm not a vampire. I'm not. It was just a dream. That's nothing special. People dream things like that all the time." Sam shook his head and I took another step backwards.

"No. I'm human. Pure human." Sam took a step closer.

"It was nice meeting you all. But I'd appreciate it if you don't talk to me." I turned around and walked out. I pulled my jacket closer to my body and scoffed. That was the stupidest thing I had ever heard of. Me a vampire? Me, clumsy, me? Yeah right. Where would I get the vampire blood? My mom wasn't a vampire. And my father wasn't a vampire. It made no sense. Sam was crazy.

**Embry's POV**

I stared at Sam in shock. Camdyn a vampire? My imprint? No way. She didn't have that sickly sweet smell of a vampire. She wasn't cold like a vampire. She was pale, but not like the Cullen's. Why would Sam think that?

"Sam do you really believe that she's a vampire?" I looked at Emily and she had a look on her face that said that she didn't believe it. I didn't either.

"I'm not sure. She doesn't have the signs of a vampire. She doesn't smell like one. But she has the power of one. She has a power like Alice except that she has dreams. I think that we should keep an eye on her." I perked up. I could do that. I should do that. I will do that. She's my imprint. I want to do it.

"Sam, I'll do it. I mean she is my imprint after all." Sam nodded and I grinned and ran out the door, to follow my imprint.

**Camdyn's POV**

I walked into the forest to clear my thoughts. I needed an escape. The forest was peaceful. It was quiet. That's just what I needed peace and quiet. I sighed and walked in. I looked around and took a deep breath. It was so peaceful. I smiled and kept walking, taking in everything around me. I heard a twig snap and turned around. Nobody was there. I turned back around and kept walking slowly, except more cautiously.

"Hello Camdyn." I spun around and didn't see anyone. I stepped back.

"Who's there?" I heard a cold laugh and felt chills up my spine. Was my dream coming true?

"You won't find me Camdyn. But I can find you. Don't worry. I won't hurt you. I'll only bite you." I heard another cold laugh and I started trembling.

"Oh Camdyn. Don't be afraid. It won't hurt. That much." I trembled even more and the cold laughing started again. I turned around and went to walk out of the forest when I saw a giant wolf standing behind me. The wolf had grey fur and black spots. My eyes widened as the wolf growled and snapped. That must have been one of the werewolves but which one? I backed away slowly as the werewolf walked towards me. Then suddenly it jumped, and flew over my head and ran deeper into the forest. I fell backwards and heard growling, and snapping. Abruptly it stopped. I froze and saw the wolf come out of the trees and started walking towards me. I crawled backwards in fear. The wolf walked closer and whined. I stopped and stared at the wolf. It walked closer and laid down in front of me.

"I know that you're a werewolf. But which one are you?" The wolf titled it's head and I smiled.

"You look really cute when you do that." The wolf smiled a wolf-ish smile. That smile reminded me of Embry's smile. That's it! Embry!

"Embry!" Wolf Embry nodded his head. and I smiled. I pet his head and he leaned into my touch.

"Embry? can you turn back into a human? It's odd talking to a werewolf." Wolf Embry nodded and got up and walked away. He came back later as a human.

"That better Camdyn?" I nodded and smiled. Embry sat down next to me and smiled.

"How'd you find me?" Embry looked down and I knew. He followed me.

"So why did you run deeper into the forest?" Embry looked at me and then glared at the spot that he ran into.

"There was a vampire there." My eyes widened and I got a little panicked.

"Camydn are you okay? Camdyn?" i looked at Embry and then nodded.

"It's just that...my dream...there was a vampire, and he said that I was his singer." Embry growled and gripped my hand.

"Embry what's wrong?" Embry didn't look me in the eyes. He let out a short nothing, and looked away. I had no idea what was going on. But I had a feeling that i wasn't going to be safe


	6. Chapter 6: The New Cullen

hey guys! here is another chapter! I want to introduce you to a new character! Tyler Cullen is an original character. He is 17 years old and is the newest adopted Cullen. But he has been a vampire for as long as Edward. He is a vegetarian vampire and was adopted when the Cullens were in Alaska. He is the more social Cullen and easily makes friends, despite Rosalie telling him not to. He has two gifts. One of them is being able to read a persons thoughts and the other is the ability to take over a persons body and control them. This is the new vampire that will be in the story. I hope that you like it and I hope that you guys review! Enjoy!

**Chapter 5**

Things went back to normal. It's almost like the werewolves forgot about the vampire, and me and my 'gift'. But that was alright with me. I mean the vampire didn't come back and Sam stopped bugging me about the whole vampire deal. The only thing that didn't go back to normal, was Embry.

He started following me around. He'd claim that he was just trying to keep me safe. But I heard Seth say something about imprinting. So I figured that that had something to do with Embry following me around. And then with the calling! He would call every five minutes to see if I was okay. I don't know how he got my number, but somehow he did. My mom didn't care. No she thought that it was cute that Embry was 'taking an interest'. Embry was way past taking an interest. He was almost at obsession. But he had an obsession with keeping me safe. Too safe.

Today was my first day at school. I was supposed to go to La Push High, but my mom transferred me to the high school in Forks. I don't know why she did that...Okay that's a lie. I begged her to do that. I told her that I wanted to be away from Embry. She wanted to know why and when I told her, she told me that I was overreacting. But after countless days of begging, she finally let me go to the Forks High-school.

"Cammie! Get up and get ready for school!" I smiled to myself. I was already up and dressed. I grabbed my bag and walked downstairs. My mom smiled at me and handed me a couple pieces of toast. I smiled, thanked my mom and ate my toast.

"Cammie, are you going to be needing the truck for school?" My mom and I had two vehicles. A truck and a car. The car was running fine, but the truck ran better.

"No mom, you can take the truck." My mom smiled and shook her head.

"Cammie, it's raining out. You need the truck more than I do. Besides, my work is only a five minute drive from here. School is farther away." I nodded and kissed my mom's cheek. I walked out the door and got into the truck. I started it and pulled away. Time to go to school.

I drove past the La Push school and saw Embry and the rest of the werewolves laughing and joking around. I shook my head and drove the rest of the way to Forks. But the sight of Embry laughing was kind of a shock to me. I mean why couldn't he laugh with me? Why did he have to be so intense and protective all the time?

I pulled into the Forks parking lot, and parked my truck. I looked around and saw a whole bunch of teenagers all laughing, and joking. I saw some people way across the parking lot. They were pale and had their eyes were golden. I saw two of them looking at me and one of them glared at me and walked away. She had long blonde hair and was tall and lean. She was really pretty. The other one was shorter than the blonde. She had brown pixie hair, she was smiling softly. I looked away and grabbed my bag. When I turned back around I was met by another pale person. I jumped in surprise and he smiled.

"Hey I'm Tyler. Tyler Cullen." I smiled and he held out his hand. I grabbed it and shook it. IT was cold. Very cold. He must have been a vampire. I pulled my hand away when I saw the blonde girl glaring at me. I was completely scared for my life right not. Tyler noticed and turned around and rolled his eyes.

"My sister." I looked at him and then at the girl. No way. Tyler had dark brown hair and golden eyes. The girl had blonde hair and golden eyes. There eyes were the same, but they had completely different facial features. They were in no way similar.

"Sister?" Tyler chuckled and then grabbed my arm and started leading me towards the school.

"She's my adopted sister." I nodded and Tyler laughed again. He was walking straight towards the rest of them. Just when I thought that he was going to walk towards them, he cut me off and pulled me towards the school.

"I never got your name. What was it, if you don't mind me asking?" I smiled. Tyler was really polite.

"My name is Camdyn." Tyler smiled at me and I rolled his eyes. He was a pretty happy vampire.

"So Camdyn may I see your class schedule please?" I nodded and pulled it out of my bag. He was really really polite.

"Well Camdyn it seems that you and I have all of our classes together." I looked at him oddly and nodded. What time was he from? Not only was he polite, but he also had really good grammar. Why aren't there more guys like this?

"Okay...our first class is Chemistry." Tyler smiled and held out his arm. I looped my arm through it and he began leading me down the halls.

"So miss Camdyn, where do you live?" I giggled and rolled me eyes. He was defiantly not from this time.

"I live in La Push." Tyler's jaw clenched and he forced a smile.

"Why did you come to Forks if you live in La Push?" I could tell that he was trying to be polite, but it wasn't working that well.

"Well I was supposed to be going to school in La Push, but there was this guy that was...a little protective. I didn't want to go to the same school as him because that would only make him more...protective." Tyler nodded and I could see that he unclenched his jaw and now looked more relaxed.

"Who was the guy? If you don't mind me asking?" I shook my head letting him know that I don't mind.

"Embry Call." Tyler gripped my arm and I cried out in pain. He let go, but he still had a scowl on his face. His jaw tightened again and I was surprised that he didn't break his jaw. Tyler pulled me into the class without another word. He set me down at a bench and then he sat beside me. He didn't say another word to me all class. However, he did look like he was thinking deeply, and every once in a while he would scowl. He must have been mad about something.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys. Sorry for the wait. here is another chapter. I hope that you like it. I hope you guys review! Enjoy!

Take A Breath Take A Chance Chapter 6/7

**Camdyn's POV**

Tyler didn't talk to me the rest of the day. He ignored me. Not only that but he had a scowl on his face. I didn't know what I did, so I just decided to ignore it and him. The rest of the day went pretty normal. Well at least after lunch. Lunch was odd.

It started out normal. I had made a couple of friends and they invited me to sit with them at lunch. I sat down at the table and looked over at the Cullen table. I found out who everyone was from people in my class. There was Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, Edward, Tyler and now Bella. I also heard that Bella and Edward were going out. So that explained why she was sitting with them.

Anyway so we were all talking and then I looked over and saw that Tyler and Edward were looking outside and glaring. I didn't know why. And then all of a sudden Tyler and Edward get up and just leave. They looked like they were in a hurry too. I looked at the Cullen table and saw that Rosalie was glaring at me. I shrugged it off and turned my attention back to the people at my table.

But that wasn't the weirdest part. The weirdest part was when Edward and Tyler came back into the cafeteria. They eye colour was different. Today when I looked t Tyler, his eyes were black, and now they were gold. I got a really weird feeling. But I shrugged that off too. And then I felt like someone was watching my every move. I felt like someone was breathing down my neck. I looked out the window and saw something moving in the trees. I looked closer and saw that it was a silhouette. Fearing that it was Embry, I pulled out my phone and called him. I asked him where he was, and he said that he was in school. I froze and quickly hung up. I stood up and threw my tray out. I walked out of the cafeteria to my locker.

I got to my locker and opened it. I gripped it and took deep breaths. I grabbed my books and heard someone behind me.

"Camdyn are you okay?" I turned around and saw Tyler. I nodded and then shook my head.

"What's wrong?" I looked at Tyler and shut my locker.

"I have a feeling like someone is watching me." I saw Tyler get the scowl on his face again and I rolled my eyes.

"Was it Embry?" I shook my head and sighed.

"Embry said that he was in class. I called him." Tyler froze and took a step towards me. I looked at him and then looked down the hall. I grabbed his hand and dragged his down the hall.

"Tyler are you a vampire?" Tyler hesitated and then nodded. I nodded and then took a deep breath.

"What's a singer?" Tyler sighed and then told me to sit down on the bench. I sat down on the bench and looked at Tyler.

"Okay. Every vampire has a singer. A singer is like a soul mate except different. It's kind of hard to explain. A vampire finds his singer when he sees a human and their blood sort of, calls out to them." I looked at Tyler and tilted my head to the side obviously not getting it. Tyler ran his hand through his hair and sighed again.

"For example. With Edward and Bella. Bella is Edwards singer because to Edward, Bella's blood is the sweetest thing he had ever smelled. He can't stay away from her. they fell in love." I nodded and Tyler smiled.

"Do you have a singer?" Tyler nodded and I smiled up at him.

"Can I meet her?" Tyler nodded and I smiled. I got up off of the bench and started to walk towards my class. I turned around and looked at Tyler.

"I'll call you later!" Tyler waved and I quickly walked to my next class.

**TABTACTABTACTABTACTABTACTABTACTABTAC**

When I got home, I was excited. I threw my bag on the couch and kicked off my shoes. I was so excited to be home! I walked over to the fridge and pulled out an apple. I took a bite and then the door bell rang. I walked over to the door and opened it. Embry walked in and he smiled at me. I rolled my eyes and took another bite of my apple. Embry quickly pulled me into a hug and I glared at the ground. Stupid werewolf. I still wanted to know what an imprint was. Embry let me go and started at me. I looked at him funny and walked away. i threw my apple out and turned around. I ran right into Embry's chest.

"Embry Call! What are you doing here?" Embry smiled at me and sat down at my table. I glared at him and sat across from him. A couple seconds later, Sam walked in and sat beside Embry. I glared at the both of them and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Camdyn. I can tell you what imprinting is." I looked at Sam and tried to see if he was joking. He had on a straight face. I nodded and Sam began telling me.

"Imprinting is like falling in love except a lot more powerful and meaningful. When a werewolf imprints, that girl becomes his whole world. His life. His reason for living. The werewolf's instantly fall in love and would stop at nothing to protect his imprint. If the imprint dies, the werewolf never gets over it." I nodded and saw that Embry was staring at me funny. I looked away and focused back on Sam. Sam looked at Embry and Embry nodded.

"Camdyn, Embry imprinted on you." My eyes widened and I stared at Sam and Embry. I shook my head and pushed my chair back. I stood up and glared at Embry and Sam.

"Get out of my house! I believed the werewolf and vampire thing, but this, this is too much." Sam stood up and quickly left saying that Embry and I should talk. I glared at Embry and he whimpered.

"Get out of my house Embry! I don't want to see you or talk to you." Embry's face fell and he looked at me like I had shattered his whole world.

"Embry! Get out!" Embry turned around and walked out the door. I glared at the door and sat back down at the table. I could believe the singer thing but not the imprinting thing. People don't just fall in love instantly. Falling in love takes time. If a husband or a wife die people can fall in love again. I glared at the table and pounded my fist against it. It wasn't possible! Imprinting wasn't real! Embry Call was not in love with me!

I stood up and walked over to my stairs. I stomped up them and opened my door. I slammed it behind me and opened my window. I sat on the ledge and looked at the forest. Everything seemed so green and peaceful. If I had only known what was really lurking in the forest.

_**Authors Note**_

I need a character for Tyler! So if anyone wants to audition, then they can. Just give some info on your character and I'll put the character in the story! Thanks!


	8. Authors Note

Hey guys!

I am really sorry for not updating anything at all. But the truth is, I've completely run out of ideas. I have no idea what to put next, in any of my stories. So it would be a big help if anyone could give me some ideas to put into my stories. Please and Thank you!


	9. Chapter 8

Hey guys! Sorry for the wait! Here is another chapter! I hope you like it and I hope you guys review!

Take A Breath Take A Chance Chapter 8

**Embry's POV**

When Sam and I walked back to Emily's house, all I could think about was Camdyn. She was so beautiful, and smart, and creative, and amazing. But she didn't believe in imprinting. I was in love with this girl and she didn't even believe that that was possible.

"Embry you just have to give her time. She will come around eventually." I nodded but didn't really listen to Sam. What he said didn't really help. I looked up and saw that we were now in front of Sam and Emily's house. I looked at Sam and he nodded and then we stopped where we were. We gave it a couple of seconds and then soon, a whole mob of people were running out. I stood there and saw Kim and Emily looking at me carefully. I knew that they wanted to know what happened.

"Hey Embry? How did it go?" I looked at Kim and shook my head. Kim gave me a look and I shrugged. I was about to talk to Emily about something when I smelt a sick, sweet smell. I looked at all of the werewolves and they had the same look.

_'Vampire.' _All Paul had to say was that one word and everyone was either snarling or growling. I quickly changed into a werewolf and looked around. I saw that Sam and everyone else had also changed. I waited until Sam was ready and once he told us too, we took off into the forest. I could smell the sick, sweet scent getting stronger and I knew that we were getting closer.

_'We're getting closer' _I heard Seth talking in my head and everyone else agreeing. I took another whiff of the smell and stopped running abruptly. I heard Paul yelling in my head asking me why I stopped.

_'Camdyn. Camdyn's scent is very close to the vampire'_ I growled and snarled when I thought of a bloodsucking leach near her.

_'Embry, don't lose control. We don't know for sure if the vampire is even after Camdyn. They might just be in the same area.'_ I dug my nails into the ground and growled deeper. I needed to make sure.

_'I'm going to find out!' _I didn't wait for Sam to tell me no. I took off. I know that Sam would do the same thing. The closer I got to the vampire, the faster I ran. I heard running behind me and I sped up. I knew that Sam was behind me. At first he started yelling in my head to tell me to stop. And then he stopped yelling at me and started running faster.

The scent brought me to a clearing where I saw nothing at first. Then I smelt the scent moving around. I quickly ran off towards it, trying to figure out where it was going. To figure where that vampire was going. And why Camdyn was near him.

**Camdyn's POV**

I thought about what happened with Embry and I felt guilty. I should've listened to him instead of just shutting him out. I groaned and hit my head on my window pane. I closed my eyes for a second and then opened them again. I looked towards the forest. Something was drawing me in. Something was making me want to go in there and explore. I got off of the ledge and closed my window. I grabbed a sweater, put it on and walked downstairs. I put on my shoes and walked out. I walked around the back of the house and towards the forest. I walked closer until I was at the edge. I was about to walk in, and then I stopped. I took a step backwards, trying to figure out what to do. I was about to walk back to my house when I started getting drawn in again. I stepped into the forest, and looked around. I don't know what was drawing me in, but I wanted to find out.

I kept walking deeper and deeper into the forest. I would keep looking around trying to find the thing that was drawing me in. I was about to take another step when I suddenly got the chills. I felt cold and alone. I went to take a step backwards but couldn't. I felt arms cover mine and they held them against my body. I felt cold lips graze my ear.

"My sweet, sweet Camdyn. You came back. And this time there are no interruptions. I can make you mine forever." I felt my blood run cold. I froze. I pulled away and turned around to look at him. He smirked at me and walked closer. I took a step back and he took a step forward. I turned around and ran. I could hear him walking behind me. I tried running faster, but it didn't work. He was keeping up.

I heard howling in the distance, which got me freaked out. I tripped over a root and flew forward. I caught my self and kept running. I stopped for a minute to catch my breath, I turned around and saw that he was gone. I turned back around and saw him right in front of me. He reached out and stroked my cheek. I stepped backwards and started walking backwards. I hit a tree and froze. I was trapped and now the vampire could suck me dry. How great.

"Camdyn, how exciting is this? After watching you, my singer, for a while, I now get to have you. I get to turn you and make you mine. Forever." I gulped and watched as he came closer. He put both arms by my head, blocking my escape routes. He pressed his body to mine and brought his face close to mine. He tilted my head and pressed his nose to my neck. He inhaled sharply, and I could of sworn I heard him moan.

"Your blood calls to me. It drives me wild! I must have it!" I tried not to start crying, but I was close. I was about to be turned into a vampire. The vampire pressed his lips to my neck and sucked lightly. I winced and looked past him. I heard some footsteps and I looked over.

Huge, giant wolves came running through the trees and stopped. I recognised Embry, and I almost started smiling. I looked right at Embry and he stared at me. He glared at the vampire and then dug his nails into the ground.

"Embry! Help me! Please!" Embry snarled at the vampire and jumped at him. He ripped him off of me and I collapsed. I watched as Embry snarled and ripped at the vampire. The vampire got away from Embry and glared at him. He took one last look at me and ran off. Embry looked at me and walked into the bushes. He came back with jeans on and no shirt on. he walked over to me and held out his hand. I grabbed it and stood up. I looked at him for a couple of seconds before jumping on him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist. I put my face into the crook of his neck and closed my eyes. Embry tightened his grip on me and kissed my cheek.

"It's okay Camdyn. It's okay. You're safe now."


	10. Important Authors Note

Hey guys! Sorry for not updating for quite a while. Well...I have good news and bad news. First the bad news.

I am no longer going to be writing anymore stories or updating anymore. I'm just caught up in school and work and...well...I don't really have any time, so as of May 10, I am going to be deleting all of my stories.

Now for the good news.

My friend who is an author on FanFiction, is willing to 'adopt' my stories that YOU GUYS really want to be continued. Me and my friend have very similar writing styles so it shouldn't be too different.

So is you wish for the stories to be continued, please ask her very nicely which stories you want continued and she will see what she can do. Her pen name is: Miss Blonde Bee. So once again, sorry for not updating and keeping up with the stories. Here is an opportunity for them to be continued. Thanks guys.


End file.
